Game Master
by Elfana
Summary: GiftFic for princesssilverrr @ Tumblr! - Gold is just hanging around, when he meets Silver in Goldenrod City. Gold being Gold and Silver being tsundere. - BL Gold x Silver


**A/N:** This is a little something for one of my friends on Tumblr! :) She's a huge PreciousMetal fan (just like me, hoho), so this is a little present for her! I hope you like it~ This is also my first time actually writing PreciousMetal myself, so please bare with me! It's also not beta-read, because I wanted princesssilverrr to have a fair chance at reading it first, since it's a gift for her xD Perhaps some corrections later on, I can always edit it, right?

_Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon or any of its characters. _

* * *

><p>It was Saturday afternoon and Gold was strolling through Goldenrod City. It was crowded with people on the streets. There was probably a summer sale going on or something, Gold thought lazily. He rustled around in his backpack and took little plastic bag with a sandwich in it. Aibo jumped up and down on his shoulder in excitement.<p>

Gold took a bite of his sandwich, when he spotted a familiar blob of red in the middle of all the people running out and about. He grinned to himself and handed the half eaten sandwich to Aibo, who took it immediately. The little Pokémon jumped on the ground, gnawing on the food while his trainer dashed through the people to get to the long haired male.

"Silver!" Gold bellowed, making the redhead turn around, confused at first and when he saw who called him, irritated.

"Gold, what are you doing, being so loud?" Silver hissed, his cheeks reddening.

The raven haired male snickered at Silver's ability to blush so easily. "What are you doing here?" he asked, now walking alongside of the slightly taller boy. He peeked over his shoulder a few times to make sure his Aipom was still following.

"I-I was just doing some shopping," Silver said. "I needed to buy some Pokéballs and new credit to call Blue because she was nagging me to do so when I last saw her…"

Gold grinned again, but refrained from calling Silver a siscon. He wanted to stay on Silver's good side, and pestering him about things like that wasn't going to help him do so.

"What are _you_ doing here, Gold?" Silver asked, brushing his hair behind his ear with his fingers. His cheeks were still a little rosy.

"Ah, I was just passing through, actually. I'm going to visit home for a change," Gold said.

"New Bark Town is not even close to Goldenrod City…" Silver said, raising his eyebrows.

"Like I said, I was just passing through."

"You're doing an awful job in _just passing through_, then," Silver decided. Gold noticed that his fingers were still playing with his hair. It was adorable. But, Gold had a mission now.

"Hey, hey, Sil?"

"Don't… It's Silver."

"Sil," Gold repeated, ignored previous statement completely. "Want to travel along with me? It will be fun!"

"What?" Silver said, flushing again. "I can't, I have other things to do."

"Like?"

"Well, Blue—"

"Blue is probably flirting around with Green," Gold said, shrugging his shoulders. "You know how she is. Perhaps she shouldn't do that so much. Green will never believe her if she confesses one day for real."

Silver snorted. "Like you're the one to talk. You'd flirt with anything that looks cute. I remember you mistaking Bugsy for a girl once."

"I don't really care," Gold said, rolling his eyes. "Gender is such a stupid boundary." Silver swore he could hear a muttered 'how do you even know that?' under Gold's breath, but ignored it.

"Ah, so you did grow up in all these years we've known each other," Silver said, smiling for the first time.

"You talk like an old man. We're only sixteen, Sil~"

The redhead snorted again. "I take my words back, then. You're still as immature as when we first met," silver eyes met golden and both boys looked away, embarrassed.

"So…" Gold coughed. "What are you up to, then?"

"At the moment not much—"

"Great! You're coming with me to New Bark Town!"

* * *

><p>"Ah, Gold…" Silver whimpered. "You're elbow is nudging in my sides and it hurts."<p>

Gold moved around in his sleeping bag, repositioning his arms. "Better?" A lazy hum was his reply and Gold smiled at the stars above them. They had passed through Violet City earlier today, when it had still been light outside. Silver had decided to set up a little camp here, claiming that he was tired and his Pokémons needed to eat.

The raven haired male had grabbed this opportunity with both hands to _accidentally_ lay down his own sleeping bag right next to Silver's. The other boy had looked at him for a few seconds, obviously caught off guard by Gold's actions, but he didn't say anything. Instead, he had petted his Sneasel, who was eating slices fruit his trainer had given him.

"Say, Silver?" Gold said, still staring at the stars above them. Silver was probably trying to sleep, but he didn't care. Something had been bugging him for a while now, ever since Silver and him had talked about girls yesterday. Perhaps it was time to actually ask Silver about it instead of just beating around the bush the whole time.

"Yes?" Silver muttered, already half asleep.

"What do you think of Crystal?"

"What?"

Gold heard the other rustled around in his sleeping bag, before he saw the moon reflect in metallic coloured eyes.

"Crystal, what do you think of her?"

"Gold…" Silver paused, gathering his thoughts. "Do you like her? Because she's just a friend. You don't have to worry about any rivalry on my part…" Silver's voice trailed off.

"Ah, okay…" Gold said. "That's good."

"So you do like her?" Silver said, moving around in his sleeping bag again. Gold could now see Silver's figure sitting up. Silver's hair was in a ponytail, his sleeping wear consisted out of his boxers and sleeveless black shirt he wore under his jacket , which Gold couldn't see. "Since your asking me this, all of sudden."

"Just as a friend," Gold said, still ogling Silver in the moonlight. He went silent for a few minutes. Silver didn't move at all, as if he was waiting for something. Gold realized that was not the case when he heard Sneasel make pleased noises. Silver was petting him again.

"Do you _like _anyone?"

"W-why are you even asking?"

"We're friends right? It's like a sleepover," Gold said, placing his hands behind his head, making himself comfortable on the ground.

"Friends, yes, of course." Silver's silhouette moved its head, the ponytail sweeping around. Sneasel grunted, displeased. Gold could hear Silver whisper to the Pokémon softly.

"So, is there a girl you like?" Gold asked again, determined to get an answer out of Silver.

"Not really. A-and it's none of your business to begin with," Silver huffed.

Gold went silent again. "A boy then?"

"_What_?" gasped Silver. To Gold's delight he didn't sound disgusted. More… scared. It was like a game and Gold was the game master. Silver was revealing his cards slowly and surely, if Gold asked the right questions. And he had just hit the jackpot.

"I mean, you can like boys too, of course. Nothing wrong with that," Gold said, smiling as he listened to Silver's breathing. "I like both genders, so, yeah. Would be quite hypocritical if I said there _was_ something wrong with it."

The raven haired male peeked from the corner of his eye at Silver. "Sil~" Gold teased.

"If I tell you, will you stop bugging me and go to sleep?" Silver said, his voice soft. It was almost a whisper.

"Promise," Gold said, deciding that it depended on Silver's answer if he would keep the promise he just made.

"There is someone I like," Silver said, flopping down on his sleeping bag, his back facing Gold. He obviously wasn't going to let anything else go.

Gold raised his eyebrows, his face as if someone splashed a bucket with water over his head. Silver's face was beet red, hiding himself in his sleeping bag. He wasn't quite ready yet to tell Gold that it was Gold who he liked. Perhaps… sometime…

Sometime soon.

But not now.

_-Fin?- _


End file.
